Theme Songs
by Bunzilla894
Summary: These are a bunch of songs that I felt like using to create different stories for our favorite Avatar gang! Hope you like please review! Love Bunzilla894
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my Life

Theme Songs

Welcome to My Life

"What's wrong with you, Zuko? Why are you so ruff on Aang." Katara snapped. Zuko had just got mad at Aang for not trying hard enough on his new fire bending form. Katara took that as a chance to yell at Zuko once again. Lately when Katara looked for any reason to yell at the poor fire prince. He had no choice but to put up with her constant nagging and hold back from yelling back at the ever agrivating waterbender, but for any person constantly being told your no better than dirt it can put a strain on your self-esteem

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

On this day the yelling really put a stain on him, and the only way for him to keep from burning Katara to a crisp was walking away into the forest to clear his head. As the day wore on Katara's guilt was weighing heavily on her. When Zuko did not come back for dinner or after the sun went down, She began to feel even worse. She may have hated him for what he did in Ba Sing Sei, but she had to admitt her attitude towards him recently was very mean. She decided it was time to look for the lost prince and apologize. She walked through the surrounding forests calling his name and still nothing. She came to the lake she practiced at with Aang, and there he was standing with his feet in the water. The light from the moon made his skin appear white.

"Zuko, I am so sorry about before..." She said sadly walking up to him.

"Katara save it, you don't know me. You don't know anything about me or my past. I know what I did to you and Aang back in Ba Sing Sei, and even before that when I chased you is unforgiveable, but your nagging is nothing compared to what I have had to put up with my entire life." He said through his teeth, trying to hold back his tears. All the stress in his life seemed to be siting on his shoulders at this point, all the emotions he bottled up were about to explode out of him.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

"What are you talking about? Do you not realize what losing my mother was like for me?" She said tearing up and grabbing hold of her necklace.

"Katara, I lost my mom and my big cousin, I stood up for soldiers when my dad was going to sacrifice them to win a battle, got burned for it by my own father, I was banished from my home, I traveled the world alone for three years, and all along the way Azula was in the background picking at me every chance she got. Do you know what it's like to be kicked when your down? Are you stuck in a family with people you hate? No you do not know what its like to be me. I know you lost your Mom and believe me I know how that feels, but did you ever stop to think I have feelings too or maybe I've had a hell of a childhood." He said the tears creeping into the corner of his eyes, "you have no idea of half the things I've been through in my life. I hide my emotions because ever since I was small I was taught showing emotion was weakness. I act relaxed and confident, but when your nagging me I am screaming inside for you to understand. Carrying around these memories and bottled up emotions is exhausting, and your not helping me by reminding me everyday how worthless I am." He turned, his eyes on hers, she was crying now her guilt had overwelmed her.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

"Zuko, your not worthless, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of fighting all my life I've had to fight the fire nation, I've had to watch people I love die. I guess I was just taking all my anger and frustrations out on you, and that isnt right. I really am sorry, and I dont admitt this often but I was wrong you arent a bad guy." She said her guilt visible in her eyes.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

"Do you mean that?" He asked not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"Why would I say it if I didn't" She said wiping away the last of her tears. "And from now on I'm gonna try to be less of a nag"

"haha... is that even possible?" He said with a laugh, and he saw a small smile form on her face.

No one ever lied straight to your face

No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking downAnd no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

Without warning she threw a wave of water at him knocking him forward a couple steps. Taking the hint Zuko threw fire at her and they began to spar. Zuko was confident he could beat her, not taking into consideration the full moon behind him. Her attacks were very powerful tonight, and eventually she had Zuko pinned on the ground. He was below her, her face inches away from his and after laughing for alittle they stopped and looked into one anothers eyes. Even though they were complete opposites they seemed to attract one another. They were able to understand one another, he was protective and she was strong willed. Both seemed to move at the same moment, and both their lips met at the same moment. If possible it was like fireworks were exploding around them, and this moment was perfect.

To be hurt

To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

~The End~

~HEY THIS IS A REDONE VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL! I TRIED TO BE LESS CHEESY IN THIS ONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2: Cowboy Casanova

Cowboy Casanova

All of the gang decided to go visit the new club in town to celebrate Azula getting out of the looney bin. After trying to kill her brother and Aang, the judge had sentenced her to spend 2 years in rehab, but she go out a year early for good behavior. The new club called 'The Boulder' was the hottest new spot to hang out on the week ends. All the kids from school had been talking about it all week, so the gang decided to check it out. The whole gang Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, Zuko, Azula, Katara, Mai and Ty lee all piled into Toph's mom's mini van, driven by Zuko. When they entered the club it was packed, everyone split up and did various things. Sokka wiggled around the dance floor, looking like a fish out of water, while Suki tried to keep up with him. Ty lee flirted with any guy she saw, but her attention eventually went to the new exchange student, Haru. Toph and Aang went to the bar, they ordered a round of sodas and had a burping contest. Mai sat at a table in the back looking more bored than ever. While Azula and Katara attempted to get Zuko to dance. When the song Cow boy Casanova came on, Azula found herself dancing with a guy from her chem class.

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He grinded close to her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Then realization hit her, she realized she was dancing with her friends ex. She excused herself to go talk to Katara.

"Did you see the guy I was dancing with?" She asked pointing to him.

"Jet!? No he is a total tool." She said as she stopped dancing with Zuko and looked at her ex.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked as Zuko walked away from the teen girl drama.

"Zula, you better take it from me he is worse than any sickly disease. He makes himself out to be a hot, bad ass, but in reality he is a player." She explained looking straight into her friends gold eyes. "You can do a lot better."

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

"No he isn't like that. Is he?" She asked confused

"Yes." Katara said as she nodded. Both girls watched as Jet walked over to a new set of girls and began to flirt with them. Katara grabbed Azula's wrist and led her in the direction of Jet. "Play along" She whispered to Azula.

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

"How dare you not call me!" She slapped him across the face

"What the hell, Katara!?" shock written all over his face.

"Do you know him." The red headed girl asked.

"Yes, he hooked up with me last week end and just a few minutes ago he tried hooking up with my girl hear and now, honey, you're his next victim." She said looking Jet up and down, anger written all over her face. That is when Azula stepped in, She grabbed a cup from some one and dumped its pink contents all over him. "You just get down sweet talking me and now you go and scam this girl too. Just get the hell out of here Jet." She snapped at him. Over at the table, Sokka walked up to Zuko who was watching the show.

"You gonna defend your sister?" He asked

"No Azula is plenty scary on her own. Beside I don't feel like getting into to much trouble tonight." Zuko said and he laughed at the expression on Jets face, when Azula hit him square in the lip. Katara walked away from the show and went to lean her back against Zuko, the excitement from tonight's events tiring her out. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her flat belly, "Thanks for helping her, Tara." He whispered into her ear. She just closed her eyes and nodded.

Down on the dance floor, Chan a football player form school came over and asked if Azula was alright. She answered "Ow yeah I am fine, I was just teaching this dumbass a lesson."

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

"Soo, you wanna dance?" Chan asked rubbing the back of his neck, Azula bit her bottom lip before blushing and nodding her head yes. Chan led her away, but not before turning around and flipping Jet the finger just as Azula did.

Oh you better run for your life


	3. Chapter 3: Cool

Cool

Katara had spent her last week preparing her home. She spent Monday helping the servants clean the guest chambers. She spent Tuesday making sure the kitchen was well stocked with their guests favorite snacks and foods. She went to the trouble on Wednesday to get special gifts for each of the guests. On Thursday She picked out her, Zuko, and baby Azros's outfits for the day their guests would arrive. Finally on Friday, she sat waiting for them to arrive, she had run through her list of things to do one last time this morning and everything was ready to go. She stood outside the main entrance of the palace, arms folded neatly in front of her. She waited patiently for any sign of them. She heard soft footsteps behind her and turned to see Zuko emerging from the palace. His hair pulled back into a topknot and his crown set in place, he wore his red fire lord robe. In his arms was their little bundle of joy. Azros slept soundly in his fathers arms. He had black slick hair and tan skin. You could not see it now that he was sleeping, but he had the bluest eyes like Katara. She smiled softly as she held out her arms for zuko to place the baby in.

It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right

"Look Tara" Zuko said pointing out towards the sky. Baby in her arms, she turned around and saw a large speck in the sky coming towards them.

"Appa!" She cried out at the sight of her old friend. Appa landed a few yards away and let out a tired groan. Katara glanced at Appa's head, looking for the young man who owned him. Then from the saddle jumped Toph. She was just Katara's height and her womanly curves had filled out, but sure as hell she was still a tom boy at heart. She began to walk away from Appa's side, she walked up to were Katara and Zuko waited.

"Hey sweetness, Sparky, and Sweat Sparks Jr." She said addressing each by her nicknames.

"Hello Toph" Zuko said with a grunt as Toph landed a nice punch on his left arm.

"Hi Toph" Katara said with a laugh at her husbands pain. "Where's Aang?"

"Ow he is somewhere up there. I am sure he will be done shortly." She said pointing to the sky. Right on cue a bald man landed on the ground, the wings of his glider sliding shut. He turned to look at everyone. He had grown, standing only a few inches shorter than Zuko, his muscles were more defined. One this did not change though his gray eyes still screamed for excitement and fun. Katara smiled at seeing him again.

And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

"Hi everyone" He said happily a smile sliding up his face.

"Hello Aang" Zuko said extending a hand and offering Aang a hand shake. Their hands collided and they pulled on another into a man hug. Patting one another on the back real hard. When they separated, Aang reached up and ruffled Zuko's hair, sending his hair tie and crown flying to the ground. Zuko gritted his teeth as his hair flew in his face, it now reached his chin, he refused to let it grow past that point. Katara reached up one hand and patted his hair into a some what neat way on his head. Soon enough they found their way into the sitting room. Katara called for the chef to bring out the snacks and some tea. Zuko had called for iroh, how came running at the news of Toph's arrival. Katara had set her sleeping baby in his play pen, in the corner of the room and now sat on in a chair beside Zuko and across from Aang.

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

"He is super cute Tara." Aang said gesturing to the baby. "Zuko, you think tara will let me take him on the glider when he gets older."

"The way she guards him, you will be luck to get him out of the room." Zuko answered teasing me. Katara gave him a slap on the arm, but he just laughed it off. He tucked an arm around her waist. She looked to Aang to see if he was still getting over what had happened between them. She looked into his eyes and his emotion did not waver, his eyes still held excitement. Katara smiled softly, feeling a little comfortable. It was not everyday a woman had to deal with her husband and her ex being in the same room. She watch closely as Aang reach out and took hold of Toph's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She smiled larger. Katara's eyes drifted to Toph's neck, she sported an engagement necklace. "Aang did you do what I think you did?" Katara asked pointing to Toph's necklace.

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

Aang blushed like mad at being found out. Toph reached up and took hold of her green and yellow necklace. She nodded at Katara's question answering for Aang. "This is wonderful, miss Toph, did you two choose a date yet?" Iroh asked sitting forward in his chair.

"Umm...we thought maybe the summer solstice." Aang said looking at Toph for her agreement.

"Wonderful, I can not wait to see it. It will be as grand as Katara and Zuko's was." Iroh said clapping his hands in excitement. At the mention of her wedding, Katara's eyes darted to Aang, checking again if he was alright. Still the emotion in his eyes did not waver. Katara let out a sigh and leaned into Zuko laying her head on his shoulder. She knew her relationship with Aang was finally at peace, she could finally relax in the company of her husband and her best friend.

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool

~Hey everyone, This one was something that I thought would be cool. I am not a supporter of Kataang. I thought the song Cool by Gwen Stephani would be good for showing that Kataang is over and Zutara is the bestest. Okay Peace out dog!! 3 Bunzilla894


	4. Chapter 4:According to you

According to You

"Your so stupid" Jet yelled as he stormed through the apartment, "You cant even get dinner done by the time I get home."

"If that's so horrible why don't you just head done to the bar and get yourself wasted like you do every other night." Katara yelled back

"Maybe I should seeing how useless my girlfriend is." Jet said grabbing his car keys "You know Tara your lucky you have me. I am the only damn person who can put up with you." he finished slamming the door behind him.

According to you  
Im stupid  
Im useless  
I cant do anything right  
According to you  
Im difficult  
hard to please  
forever changing my mind  
Im a mess in a dress  
cant show up on time  
even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

She went to the window and watched as he got into his car. As soon as it was out of site she went to the phone and called the only person she wanted to see right now. An hour or so later, they lay together tangled in the sheets. She lay peacefully on his bare chest.

"I cant believe Jet said that to you." Zuko said angrily, "There is nothing wrong with you, your funny, beautiful, your perfect." He finished brushing the hair out of her face. Katara smiled up at him, and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

But according to him  
Im beautiful  
incredible  
he cant get me out of his head  
According to him  
Im funny  
irresistable  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
so baby tell what i got to lose  
He's into me for everything Im not according to you

"How did I ever meet someone so sweet." She said tilting her head to one side and smiling sweetly at him. She stood up revealing her fully naked form, she walked over to the coat and wrapped her light pink robe around her. Zuko stood as well, and she felt herself blush at his perfection. His muscles rippled at his every movement, which made Katara blush even darker.

"Why are you even with him still anyway?" Zuko asked putting on his shorts.

According to you  
Im boring  
Im moody  
and you cant take me any place  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
Im the girl with the worst attention span  
youre the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you

"I....I honestly do not know. I think in the back of my mind I am hoping things would go back to the way they used to be." Katara said crossing the room and wrapping her arms around Zuko's very broad and very muscular shoulders.

"But if things went back to the way they were, where would I be?" Zuko asked trying to sound sad.

"That's the kicker, with out him being a asshole, I would have never met you." Katara said, "And I am not willing to let you go."

But according to him  
Im beautiful  
incredible  
he cant get me out of his head  
According to him  
Im funny  
irresistable  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I dont feel like stopping it  
so baby tell what i got to lose  
Hes into me for everything Im not  
according to you

"He doesn't deserve you and neither do I. The way he treats you, is just...ugh." He said punching the wall with annoyance.

"Don't worry about him, I am going to break it off with him, when he gets back." She said rubbing circle on the back of his neck. He leaned down and kissed her with such fiery passion. His hands that had rested on the small of her back, now moved to the front of her and began to undo the knot holding her robe closed. When he opened it, his hands wondered freely inside her robe. She released a moan, that just cause him to go more insane. Just as he was about to push her back on the bed. The door slammed open and light poured into the room. Jet stood there, his eyes red from drinking, his face scowling at the scene before him.

"Who the hell are you?' He yelled in an angry slur. He walk in and almost knocked over several pieces of furniture in the process.

"Jet, What are you doing back so soon." Katara said standing in front of Zuko, forgetting her robe was fully open.

I need to feel appreciated  
like Im not hated. oh no Why cant you see me through his eyes?  
Its too bad your making me decide.

"Get out of my way, whore." Jet said back handing Katara across the cheek sending her to the ground. Zuko hissed in anger, he went to tackle Jet, but was stopped.

"No Zuko!" Katara yelled, "He is just drunk, I am fine." She said getting up and wiping herself off. He pushed by Jet to help Katara get up. When she was up he wrapped her securely in his arms.

"You do not have to make excuses for him Katara, not anymore." Zuko said looking down into her eyes.

"What are you walking about you bastard?" Jet said stumbling a little more.

"Jet, we are done. I don't want to see you anymore. I want you to move out and never come near me again." Katara said with such boldness.

But according to me  
youre stupid  
youre useless  
you cant do anything right  
But according to him  
Im beautiful  
incredible  
he cant get me out of his head

"Like hell" Jet snarled.

"Jet, your always saying how moody and boring I am. Well Zuko thinks opposite, I am tired of you pushing me around and telling me how useless I am. Zuko makes me feel better, he helps me when I ask. He is nothing like you. We are over, now please just leave." She said

According to him  
Im funny  
irresistable  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I dont feel like stopping it  
baby tell what i got to lose  
Hes into me for everything Im not  
according to you  
you you  
according to you  
you you

"I am not going any where." Jet said plopping down in a chair that was is the room.

"The lady asked you to leave, I recommend you do it." Zuko snarled at Jet

"Don't think so." Jet said defiantly

"Jet, your just acting like a child. Please leave before I have to notify police." Katara said rationally

According to you  
Im stupid  
Im useless I cant do anything right.

"Or I have a way to get him out faster." Zuko said releasing Katara and walking to the chair. He grabbed hold of Jet's collar, lifting him easily out of the chair. Zuko dragged the drunk form that was Jet out the front door. Zuko threw Jet to the ground and walked back into the apartment, slamming the door in his face.

"Now where were we?" Zuko asked turning back to Katara, with a sleigh smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Two is Better Than One

Two is Better Than One

The music begins and with every beat my heart matches it. I stand here before my friends and family, waiting. I am waiting for those doors to open. I am waiting for her to walk through. I need to see her in that white dress. I need to see her purple eyes and short red hair, in order to know that this is really happening. I need that stuff in order to know that I am not dreaming, I need to know am I really marrying her today. I whisper her name and it slips from my lips like the sweetest candy, "Suki!"

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
Cause everything you do  
And words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And I am left with nothing

The doors open and there she is. Her father holding her hand with such tender care. His eyes are looking at her shining with such pride. When he looks at me, I see the warning that all men get from their future father-in-laws. This look, the look of 'hurt her and I will rip your balls off' was the same look I gave Zuko when he married my sister. Know I was getting the same look from Suki's father. I finally let my eyes drift to her. Her white gown goes to the ground, her heals make the tiniest tapping noice as she walks. Her dress is spagetti strapped and on her neck she sports my hand carved necklace. It looks so much like mom's it makes me want to cry. I saved Suki's eyes for last, because I know when I look into them, I could get lost forever.

So maybe its true  
That I cant live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one

As I walk down the aisle, escorted by my dad, I remember the day I first saw Sokka. I thought what a goofy looking kid. But as I got to know him, I realized how special that goofy kid was. When I finally saw him at the ferry port, I could not believe how different he was. He was not some kid who just stumbled away from his home for the first time. He was a fully realized young man. I still can not believe he asked me to marry him. I know he loved Yue, but that does not matter. He loves me, I see it in his ocean eyes. With each step towards him, I have to fight harder not to run head long down the aisle and fly into his arms. I remember Katara's wedding she was a mess. She cried like a baby, but I did not feel any tears building on my eyes.

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you tasteYou make it hard for breathing  
Cause when i close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

She was almost here, almost at the alter, almost my wife. I started to twittle my thumbs with anticipation. I looked out of the corner of my eye, beside me was Zuko and Aang smiling happily. I looked back to her and five more steps and her father would have to put her hand in mine. When he finally did, I let my smile spread wider. I looked into her eyes, they were shining with tears.

Then maybe its true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one  
(oh yeah)

I felt his hand in mine and knew this was it, when we walked out of this we would be man and wife. That when I felt them, my eye sight became foggy and the tears began to fall. I knew these were happy tears, for what in my life could possibly make me upset at this point. We turned to the priest and he began our ceremony. I just starred at Sokka, he did not take his eyes off me nor did his smile waver. I heard sniffles and looked behind him to see Aang wiping away some tears. Behind me I heard Katara sniffling as well. That made me smile a little more. By the time we had to say our vows, my make up was fucked. I knew my mascara and eyeliner were every where. "Miss Suki do you take Mr. Sokka to be you lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?" the priest asked me and I was at a lost for words. There was a lot of things I wanted to say and this point, some sappy and others funny. But I kept it short and traditional "Yes I do"

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And i thought hey

When the I do slipped out of her lips my breath was caught in my throat. She was mine for sure now. The priest turned to me next, "Mr. Sokka do you take Miss. Suki to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" It felt like I could not breath, the tears began to come down my own face and I whispered the only this my brain could work out, "I do"

Maybe it's true  
That I cant live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undoneAnd I'm thinking

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife." the priest said this then a smile came on to his face, "You may now kiss the bride." I looked up at Sokka waiting for him to kiss me, but he appeared frozen. Everyone was deathly silent as Sokka and I stood there looking like idiots. "Yo, Snoozles your supposed to suck Suki's face now. Come on any time now" Toph said tapping her foot. I could not help but release a nervous giggle at her words. That's when Sokka snapped back to life, his lips collided with mine and an earth rumbling roar erupted from the crowd. I was blushing mad when he finally released me.

That I cant live without you  
Cause maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one

I swept Suki up into my arms and said the words I had been dying to say all day to her "Your mine." I swept her up bride style, Ironic, and carried her down the aisle as the guest pelted up with rice and flowers and I think I felt Toph throw small rocks at us. This was finally my happy ever after.

Two is better than one.


	6. Chapter 6: Pictures

Picture: Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock

I lay there on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Don't know why, but since she left with Aang, I haven't been able to sleep. Mai lay to my right , the sheets covering her nude form. I have spent the last three days drunk and Angry. I fuel up on Whiskey and at night I try to silence my broken heart by fucking Mai or some other girl I have the guts to pay. I lay here wondering does she miss me or not. I know she has her beloved Avatar, but did the nights we spent together mean nothing to her? I want her back so badly. I have one picture of Katara and until this point I have slept with it on my bedside but lying here beside Mai's naked form, I feel her blue eyes cutting into me. Its just a picture, but I can't look at her while I am lying next to Mai.

Livin my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine  
In three damn days  
Been fuelin'up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her

_I sent a message hawk to the palace last night. Everyone of our friends now, but they don't say anything. I haven't seen or heard from him in three days. It kills me to think about what I did. I chose Aang over Zuko and not a day goes by that I do not regret it. At nights when Aang tries anything funny I role over. I pull out the paper back romances that I got from the Market, when I get the happily ever after, I cry out of jealousy because I know I can never have mine. I let mine slip away. I am sure my prince charming doesn't want anything to do with me now. The only thing my weak stomach can hold down now is crackers and cheap wine. The picture I carry of Zuko has to stay locked away in my jewelry box, because I can not look into those amber eyes knowing I am sleeping beside another man._

_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
I put your picture awayI wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I walked through the streets of the Market place, Suki actually got me to come out shopping with her. I put on the best smile I could and tried to endor the next three hours of shopping with her. When Suki dissapeared into the changing rooms, I looked around and saw the nearest church. I left the Shop and headed towards it._ I walked the streets in the Village, passing my people. I come here once a week to see how the people are getting along now that the war is over. Once I was done with my rounds I looked over to the corner and saw a nice looking bar, good place to get drunk. Out of the corner of my eye I see a blue fabric. _I turned the corner quickly and almost barreled into him._ She stares up at me, shock written all over her face. Her eyes are huge and her face drifts into one of comfusion and guilt. _He asked me how I was doing, the same time I was going to ask him._ We stay quiet for a minute not answering the others question. Then her face breaks and the tears flow from her eyes. _He pulls me into his arms and holds me._

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend _  
It was the same old same how've you been?  
**Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey  
**You reminded me of brighter days  
_I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church  
_I was off to drink you away **  
**

**Together they walked to the bar. They sat together and ordered a bottle of beer and a glass of wine. They talked about the time they had spent apart. Both telling their stories truthfully. They said how they could not erase the other from their mind. At the end of their talk, they both admitted they could not be without one another. When Katara turned to leave, Zuko reached out and stopped her. "I just want to say I love you come back home?"**

**I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you, come back home **

"**Ok" She answered, and they lived Happily ever after**

~~hey people, this songfic maybe a little confusing, but simply it is a mix of Zuko and Katara pov. You can tell the difference by the font hopefully. Please enjoy and I have more on the way, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Unpretty

Unpretty

I sit here and look out the window of the palace. I look down towards the ground and there you are again with her. I watch you as you kiss her and chase her around like a puppy on a leash. Makes me remember the time when you did that to me. I still remember the time when I would try different ways to keep your attention. I would try different hair style and different make ups. I even went to the trouble of asking Azula about you. I remember looking into your amber eyes and hoping to never lose your love.

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today (yeah)

The thing was I was blinded by my love for you. It wasn't until the end I noticed that I was fighting to keep you from falling for that water wench. Her with her perfect skin, flawless smile and ocean blue eyes. She was exotic and different from every other girl in the fire nation. I was the plain one who blended in with all others. She lit a spark in you, while with me there was no spark. Those keys made me doubt myself. I compared myself to her. On the outside I looked calm, cool, and collected, while on the inside I was screaming and crying for you to love me once again.

My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'

When you began to dream about her, and I heard you cry out for her at night. That was when I did feel my worst. I wanted to make you cry out for me. I wanted you to dream about me. In a fit to get you back, I cut my hair. I even had plastic surgery on my nose and still nothing. What was it that she has that I do not? I wish I could just tie you up and put you in my shoes. Make you feel so damn unpretty.

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That man can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I tooBe in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too

When you finally did admit your feelings for her. I just nodded my head and kept my composure. But still you don't know that after you broke my heart. I stood before the mirror naked and looked over my form. I had a well built body and a decent face, there was nothing wrong with my hair or make up. So what was it, I had a nice personality. I wasn't boring, mad Mai around you, most of the time. I showed you sides of me I was afraid to let out, but still you preferred her.

Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)

You and her announced that you were a couple exactly one week after you dumped me. I smiled and applauded your great news, but in all honesty it just made me feel even more unpretty. On your wedding day, I wore a long black gowned, it was a turtle neck and was long sleeved. I made sure to wear my make up dark. Before you entered the wedding hall, I went to your room to speak to you. I asked you what was wrong with me. You just shook your head and said nothing. I cried and you hugged me. You told me I would find my true love someday, but the thing was I had found him, but then he had found his true love in another women.

My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'

So I stand here today as you chase her around the courtyard with the dumbest grin on your face. When she turns the corner and I see her from the side, I see it the small bump in her abdomen. She is with your child and that is a stab at my heart. But one thing I know today is that back then I was just a fool in love. Now I know that I am not unpretty. I know she makes you happy and besides I have a new man in my life, two actually and their names are Ben and Jerry.

~~hey everyone, sorry if I made Mai sound a little Emo and obsessed, but IDK! Ow and I now that Ben and Jerry was a bit random, but when ever I am sad that's the first thing I turn to Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. So please read and review! 3 Bunzilla894


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy Possessive

Crazy Possessive

We all settled down at the bar for another night out. After my third martini you could say I had a little buzz going. Toph, Suki, I were dancing with our men and having a blast. Sokka wasnt even dancing to the music, Aang was bopping to the beat, and Zuko was standing behind me and I was grinding against him. Like all good girlfriends do, I took his arms and wrapped them around me and danced as sexy as I could. Then I noticed my cup had run dry.

"Suki, Toph, time for a refill." I said shaking my cup in the air. I grabbed Suki's hand and led her off the dance floor, Toph taking up the rear. We stood at the bar waiting for the bar tender to come back with out drinks. I looked out at the dance floor to see where the boys were. Aang was sitting at the table, ready to pass out. Sokka was bouncing up and down on the dance floor looking like an idiot. I don't know how Suki put up with it. Then I look over to my boyfriend, Zuko, and what do I see. Mai that dumb skank with her ass grinding up against him. I saw red.

I think I'm crazy  
Think I'm going outta my mind  
Call me crazy  
Thought I saw ya touching my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Maybe I should take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ooo, I gotcha crazy

I was on her in a minute, Toph and Suki covering my flank. Walked up behind them and grabbed Zuko's shirt and pulled him behind me. She stopped at that moment. She turned and I sent my fist into her face. Usually I am a very nice and level headed person, maybe it was the alcohol I do not know. Her head snapped back with a crack. She looked back at me with a bloody nose, and fire in her eyes. She made like she was going to punch me, but her other hand came up and she bitch slapped me. I flew for her hair, wanting to scalp the bitch.

I know I'm hazy  
Maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think you're shady  
I know you will be calling my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Now I'm gonna take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ooo, I gotcha crazy!

"Thats it you two, take it outside." The Dj called out over the microphone and the security showed up and escorted the both of us out. My friends, her friends, and a small crowd followed us out to see what would happen.

"Mai, are you that much of a slut to try and hook up with Zuko? You know he is with Katara." Suki yelled.

"Who you calling a slut, Man bitch!" Ty lee yelled out defending Mai. They started screaming and pulling the other's hair

Ever since Mai met Zuko at our work's christmas party she has been trying to hook up with him. She went out of her way to run into him on the street. She knew where he worked and where he lived. She had his number somehow and was constantly texting or calling him. At work she called me her best work friend and all that, but I saw it in her silver eyes she was after my man.

Call my man again  
And I'll muck you up  
And I'll muck you up  
And I'll muck you up  
Touch my man again  
And I'mma **** you up  
And I'mma **** you up  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend

She was slapping and pulling my hair while I was throwing punches and kicking. I grew up with a brother who was obsessed with being a warrior when he grew up. I was an excellent fighter. When I had her pinned She called me the one name I could not stand, "You crazy, Bitch."

Call me crazy  
Every time that I turn around  
You're 'round my baby  
Ooo, but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive  
Just because I'm claiming what's mine?  
You're crossing the line

Why are you constantly calling him up?  
Did you pick him up?  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend,  
Then turn around secretly textin'?  
You call me crazy?  
Ooo, I gotcha crazy!

That was it, I was going to make sure she was hurting when she got out of this, but before I could swing Zuko and the Guys finally stepped in. It took Toph, Zuko, and Aang to pull me off of Mai, leaving Sokka to get Suki.

"Come on Tara, lets get you home." Zuko said wrapping his coat over my shoulders and leading me away from the scene before we left completely. I looked back at Mai and said "Better watch yourself, Bitch!"

When we got into the car, my eye was still twitching from the adrenaline and than I whispered "Maybe I am crazy, Naaaahhhh!"

They call me crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
(I know you are but what am I, I know you are but what am i)

They call me crazy  
I think im crazy  
(I know you are but what am I, I know you are but what am i)

Ooo, I gotcha crazy!


	9. Chapter 9: Flavor of the Week

Flavor of the Week (Zuko Pov)

My locker is right next to hers. She smiles and laughs, which in turn make her blue eyes shine brighter. Her full lips form the perfect smile. Her brown wavy hair falls to her waist and resembles what would be melted chocolate. She is one of my good friends. I love talking to her and making her laugh that makes my heart skip a beat, but there is one thing blocking me from making her mine. Her boyfriend, Jet. He and I used to be friends, once upon a time, but we are way to different.

"Katara what color are your nails this week?' Suki, our other friend asks. Katara has an infatuation with painting her nails a new color each week.

"This week it is Icy blue." Katara says holding up her right hand. Just as she gets down showing off her nails, Jet comes walking up and wraps his hand around her waist. At seeing this I feel a low growl come from me. He makes it so I am standing behind him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. There are messages from Jun, Ty lee, even my sister. Wait, Ty lee she is one of Katara's really good friends. When I look closer at the Message it says:

_Loved our 'study date' last night come by anytime!_

She paints her nails and she don't know  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes  
Are all he gives to her  
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wished she was  
And he means everything to her

Late in the cafeteria, I see Katara sitting with our group in our usual spot. On the other side of the caf. is her boyfriend, I can see him flirting with some girl whose name I do not remember. That is one thing I do not like about Jet. He went out with the sweetest girls only to cheat on them and dump them. I could not believe he was doing it to my best friend right now. Katara is nothing like him, while she is at the library studying, he is behind it getting stoned or drunk. I wish she would open her eyes and see that I can be so much better for her.

Her boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week

On Friday, I went to Katara's to study like we always did. I walked in expecting to see her on the couch making out with her boyfriend. But no he isnt any where is sight, that I like. I walk over and sit beside her, dumping my backpack on the floor.

"Hey Tara" I said happily playfully raping an arm around her shouders, which makes her giggle.

"Hello Mr. Zuko ready to study." She asks picking her text book up from the table.

"Sure, wait where is Jet?" I ask her and then her face falls.

"Ow yeah he umm...went to a party with some friends, he told me to stay home and relax." Katara said looking away.

"I don't get why your still with him, Tara" I said unexpectedly

"Well...he umm...he...I don't know" She said trying to defend him.

"He is no good for you."

"Zuko I really don't want to hear it. I like Jet and he makes me happy." She said glaring at me.

It's Friday night and she's all alone  
He's a million miles away  
She's dressed to kill, the TV's on  
He's connected to the sound  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
And she knows all his favorite songs

That is when her phone started to go off. She was quick to answer it, she excused herself and went into the kitchen. I hear mumbles and then I hear her start yelling. I really hoped it wasn't who I thought it was on that phone. If it was him making her upset, he was getting a mean ass kicking from me and her brother, Sokka. She comes in and I see it in her face. She has just done something that is making me very happy.

"I dumped Jet." She said

"Why?"

"One he was stoned when he called me, Two I was going to break up with him even before you came, and Three there is kind of someone else." Katara said sitting back down on the couch looking me in the eye.

Her boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned, he's too stoned  
He's too stoned, he's too stoned

Before I could say who, she had grabbed both sides of my face with her hands and crashed her lips with mine. We stayed for what seemed forever. When we broke apart we both grabbed our books and we began to study. I leaned back on her couch my back to the arm and my legs spread out. She lay in between my legs leaning on my chest. Boy, did I love our annual study sessions. Even though that kiss had just made me feel very weak.

Yeah she's the flavor of the week  
She makes me weak


	10. Chapter 10: Baby Girl

Baby Girl

When I left my parents to help Aang master earthbending, I thought it would be a blast. I thought we would eat what ever we wanted and stay up all night long. I thought I could earth bend anywhere I wanted. We laid would lay out under the stars, Katara would try to describe them, but I never full understood it. In reality, every once in a while I find my thoughts drifting to my home with my parents. When I think of that house and all the good memories I have of it, I shed a few tears.

They say in this town, stars stay up all night,  
Well, I don't know, can't see 'em for the glow of the neon lights.  
An' it's a long way from here to the place where the home fires burn.  
Well it's two thousand miles and one left turn.

When I asked Katara to help me write a letter to my parents. I could not sum up all of my emotions so they could all fit on that one page. I bet Katara had to rip up many pieces of paper to make my thoughts seem good on the page. I wanted to tell them about teaching Aang and all the villans we have had to fight. I wanted them to realize I am working to achieve our dream. The dream of seeing a world at peace. I had Katara say that I was working to make peace and when I was finish I would return. I had her also through in we were shit broke and needed money.

"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"Please send money: I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
"Well, I don't need much; just enough to get me through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
"I'm playin' here at the bar tonight.  
"Well, this time, I'm gonna make our dreams come true.  
"Well, I love you more than anything in the world,  
"Love,  
"Your baby girl."

Each town we visit is always different from the others. The people in the last town we visited all acted like you best friend, then five minutes later their was a rumor spread about you. Everyone said that Katara had a bubble butt and Sokka was a bloody genius. Every one respected Aang and no rumors were spread, but the one about me made me laugh. Everyone said that I was Aang's hot-ass girlfriend. When Twinkle toes heard that I felt the blood rush to his face and I could tell he was red.

Black jack, blue sky: big town full of little white lies.  
Well, everybody's your friend: you can never be sure.  
They'll promise fancy cars an' diamond rings, an' all sorts of shiny things,  
But, girl, you'll remember what your knees are for.

"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"Please send money: I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
"Well, I don't need much; just enough to get me through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
"See, I'm playin' here at the bar tonight."Well, this time, I'm gonna make our dreams come true.  
"Well, I love you more than anything in the world,  
"Love,  
"Your baby girl."

When Zuko joined the group and started teaching twinkletoes, I could tell that we were really going to kick Ozai's ass. Aang learned his fire bending faster than I could imagine. His earthbending quickly improved. Everyone started to train and create different attack methods. When Sparky unveiled Ozai's plan for the day of the comet, I felt the color drain from my face. My parents lived in the earth kingdom and he planned on burning it to the ground. I began to train like crazy, there was no way that bastard was going to kill my parents.

I know that I'm on my way.  
Well, I can tell every time I play.  
An' I know it's worth all the dues I pay,  
When I can write to you and say:

After the end of the War, Sparky offered me a position as Earth kingdom ambassador. I took it with out a second thought. Even though I would miss my parents, the past couple months have made the separation easy. When I have someone write to them for me I can see my emotions and thoughts have really changed.

"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"I'll send money. I'm so rich that it ain't funny.  
"Well it oughtta be more than enough to get you through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
"See, I'm stayin' here at the Ritz tonight  
"Whaddya know, we made our dreams come true.  
"An' there are fancy cars an' diamond rings,  
"But you know that they don't mean a thing.  
"Well, they all add up to nothin' compared to you.  
"Well, remember me in ribbons an' curls.  
"I still love you more than anything in the world:  
"Love,  
"Your baby girl."

So now the world is at peace and I am happier than ever. Katara and Zuko surprised everyone when they got engaged. I thought Aang would be upset, but I have to admitt I was jealous about how much he liked Katara. Then when he asked to court me, I felt something inside me snap. This war had given me a lot, friends, family, a job, a new boyfriend, and finally peace. I guess dreams do come true.

Ah yeah.

Your baby girl.  
("Dear Mom and Dad,  
("Please send money: I'm so broke that it ain't funny.)  
("Don't need much; just enough to get me through.)Your baby girl.  
("Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
("Playin' here at the bar tonight.)  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh.)  
Dreams come true.

~~If you had not notice by now, this is written in Toph's point of view. I really liked the idea and I thought the song was cute. So please read and review, thanks bye~~


	11. Chapter 11: The More Boys I Meet

More Boys I Meet

It all the same. I meet a guy think he is great. Than he turns around and is really fake. I know my job is to help Aang master the four elements so we can bring peace to the world. But I am a girl can you blame me if I want to check out the hot guys of the world. I have met every type of guy out there, from the stupid and funny to angry and stuck up. Just once I would like to meet the perfect guy.

This boy here wants to move too fast  
He sees my future as having a past  
Well, I don't think so  
I don't think so

Aang has a little boy crush on me. I think its cute and all, but he is really just a brother to me. He cracks jokes and makes funny noises, but I need more than just laughs. He is all about excitement and having fun. I need a man who can stand and be serious, not blow a snot bubble every time he is nervous. I have always thought Aang as cute, not hot cute, but baby brother cute. He shows me new tricks he has learned and I just applaud. When I really just want to pinch his cheeks.

That boy there, well he's playing a fool  
He thinks he's funny and he thinks he's cool  
We'll I don't think so  
I don't think so

When I agreed to go out on a date with Haru. I thought he would be the sweet romantic type. Instead I got shy, quiet, and a stinky fish dinner. I don't want to sound like a snotty bitch or anything, but my date with him was cheap. We sat beside Appa in the barn and drank apple juice and had some fish from his parents shop. We sat beside Appa for an hour and he did not say a thing to me. I want a man who can start a conversation and keep it going. I don't like sitting and staring at the four walls.

Cheap date, bad taste, another night gone to waste  
Talking about nothing in so many words  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once

At the rate I am going with this boy thing, I will end up only loving Appa. Honestly the more boys I meet the more I love Appa. It not fair Suki got her prince charming, sadly it was my brother. So why can't I have mine?

And, I , I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog

When I first met Zuko, back in the south pole. I noticed what a bad ass he was. I did not like his pony tail or spiked boots. He looked like an Emo person on crack. Now I am a happy go lucky person and I just got very bad vibes off of that boy. He was mean and selfish, as well as snotty and rude. There was no way in hell I would give his a second look.

Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone  
He wants to pick me up and take me home  
Well, I don't think so  
I don't think so

Jet please, don't get me started on him. He was all about his puffy hair and creating games to play with the younger kids. He acted like a little kind, regardless of the fact that he was the leader of a powerful group. He talked about how good looking he was and how dating some one as pretty as him would really boost my status. I know what you girls reading this are thinking, He is such a tool. I so agree with you. When he took me to the lake to swim with him, I dove in and he had to make sure his dive was even better than mine. I mean that boy was egocentral.

Cage fights, PlayStation, X-Games, raider nation  
Oversize pants with an ego to match  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once

Every guy that I had hooked up with was so not for me. From the stupid jokes, to ego hair boys. I mean they had their good sides, believe me. But none were the one, I could see myself with. When I saw how Aang and Toph began to look at one another. I thought damn, of course those two would be good together. Now I am left with out a guy, feels like I am gonna cry. Gross did I just rhyme.

And, I , I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog

Zuko joined our group to teach Aang fire bending, and even though I was supposed to hate him, deep down inside I was like, Damn that boys hot. He had traded in his bad boy pony tail for a shaggy look. His new hair do made his face look sexy, and I did not mind watching him practice fire bending shirtless. He was kind and sweet. He helped me with dinner and talked openly to me. Maybe I was wrong when I said I would not give him another look. He began to flirt with me and I with him. Lets just say I still love Appa, but Zuko maybe more.

Why can't they be like the one's that mean everything to me  
The one and loyal, open and friendly  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once

I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my

I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog

The more I love my dog

~~Hey everyone, this is the next Songfic. It is in Katara Pov, and I hope you like it. This song is called More Boys I Meet, by Carrie Underwood. Thanx Bye!!


	12. Chapter 12: Misguided Ghosts

Misguided Ghosts

When I told uncle that we had no use traveling together anymore, what I really meant was that I don't want him hurt for my mistake. I did not want him to have to travel the world as if he were a ghost. That is how I feel. I move from town to city and back again. Never knowing what direction I am traveling until I reach a destination I am not familiar with. I had to leave the comfort of uncles presents. I had lived with it for so long now, that I need to learn to stand alone. Unsure of were my place is in the world. Now I must go and find it.

I am going away for a while  
But I'll be back don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
And it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes

I know Azula is probably on my tail, willing to do anything to capture me, but still I must run alone. It would be safer for me to have someone to watch my back, but I can handle my little sister. She may be a danger and scary, but she is still baby sister Zula. I am not running really, more like just avoiding. I am not running from my father either, I am simply staying away from where I am not wanted.

And run from them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction

I don't follow a road directly, I make my own. For so long I tried to follow the road my father had laid out for me, but I am starting to realize that this is my life and my destiny. I will make my own roads even if they lead my in one big circle.

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me  
And we just go in circles

In the caves of Ba Sing Sei, when Katara offered me her loyalty I should have taken it. I should have threw my arms around her and held her close, because here was a real human being who wanted me. Father and Azula had taught me that pain was just a simple compromise. It was something that made me a stronger being. When Katara gave me a chance to relax and put aside my defensive attitude, I was at a lose for words.

Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds So I can find someone to rely on

And run to them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless  
We are just

The ones I loved most had pushed me away. They had burned and disowned me, they had humiliated me. Here was Katara, who had put aside our differences to help me. I could not believe it. She was a ghost much like me, traveling with her companions in many directions. She had traveled and fought as greatly and skillfully as me. She and her colleges had basically follow and mimicked me. I saw no reason to object to her offer. Why should I reject her offer?

Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away

And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me

They echo me in circles

~~Hey this song is called Misguided Ghosts by Paramore. I thought it was a really good song and I thought of Zuko while listening to it. The plot of this story is it opens when he is traveling without his uncle as a refugee. Then I go to the scene in the crystal caves of Ba Sing Sei. I hate how that episode ended so I changed it to Zuko actually joins Katara and the others. So please read and review. Thanks bye 3 Bunzilla894


	13. Chapter 13: I Can't Hate You Anymore

Theme Songs:

I Can't Hate You Anymore

"You know what Zuko I'm done this constant fighting and now your accusing me of doing something that I didnt do. I'm done dont plan on speaking to me ever again." Mai yelled standing facing me.

"Mai I watched you, I saw you kiss that guy but I ignored it, and then I heard you in bed with him the other day." I yelled back, the nerve of this girl, after everything I have done for her. I can finally see she was only in this to gain power, she was power hungry just like her parents.

"You can't prove that, you know what forget it. I'm gone Zuko, this is the last time you will see me." She said grabbing her suit case and storming out of the thrown room.  
An empty room can be so deafening,  
The silence makes you wanna scream,  
It drives you crazy.  
I chased away the shadows of your name,  
And burned the picture in a frame,  
But it couldn't save me.

Now it's been a month and I feel so alone. No one here in the palace I look at as a friend or an allie. Most of the advisors would willingly kill me if it meant they could become fire lord. None of my friends are here, having scattered around the world to prevent a repeat of the 100 year war. Sokka and Suki are in the south pole working on trade and alliances with the towns and villages near them. Toph travels around Ba Sing Sei and other major Earth Kingdom cities, never wanting to be tied down in one area. Aang is never in one specific location for long either he is alway moving, the last place i know he was in was the western air temple and i found that out a week ago. Katara, after breaking up with Aang settled down in the northern water tribe, where she had the chance to teach waterbending. My Uncle is in Ba Sing Sei running a number of tea shops, but he comes back to the fire nation often to check up on me.

And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
Well you still can't tell me why.

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.  
...I can't hate you anymore.

After the war ended, I dedicated three years to Mai, trying to repay her for the time she spent in prison because of me. I spoiled her in clothes, jewelry, and a bunch of othe exspensive girl stuff, but no matter how hard I tried nothing I did was right.

You're not the person that you used to be,  
The one I want who wanted me,  
And that's a shame but,  
There's only so many tears that you can cry.  
Before it drains the light right from your eyes,  
And I can't go on that way.  
And so I'm letting go of everything we were,  
It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

I caught her in the court yard one morning with a young soldier, Han, he was chasing her around the pond and she turn quick throwing her daggers at him and pinned him to the tree. I watched as she pressed her slim body to his and kissed him with more passion than I had ever seen come from her. That night she came to have dinner with me, and acted like nothing happened, when I mentioned that a fleet of trade ships was coming from the north pole, the first thing out of her mouth was could she go and pick out some nice jewels and clothes. That proved my suspicion that she was only with me for the glamor and the power.

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.

Sometimes you hold so tight,  
It slips right through your hands.  
Will I ever understand?

It was a week later that I was walking through the halls reading some paper work on my way to my office when I heard noices coming from an unused guest room. I stopped and listened for a moment, I heard a male voice breathing heavy and moaning. Then I heard her voice as clear as ever, "Oh yes Han!" She was moaning and breathing heavy as well. She was having a pretty clear affair with this Han. It was the day after that that I discharged Han from his duties as a soldier in the fire nation army, and that night I confronted Mai. She left that night, and even though she hurt me so much, no matter how I try I cant hate her for it.

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore

"ZUKO!" I heard a name call to me as I walked around in the court yard. That voice was so familiar, and it snapped me out of my thoughts of Mai. Turning to see who it was my eyes met with the most beautiful blue pair in the world.


	14. Chapter 14: In My Daughter's Eyes

Theme Songs

In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina Mcbride

The soft cry of a new born baby stops every thought in my mind. I turn to the basinet at the foot of my bed, and there she is, my daughter. Eyes shut tight she cries for only me. I know this because whenever she cries she doesnt stop until she is safely in my arms. I can only wonder if this is the joy my own mother felt when she first had me.

In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero.  
I am strong an' wise,  
And I know no fear.  
But the truth is plain to see:  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes.

I turn my head for a moment, and when I turn back there she is, standing on her own in the middle of my bed chamber, holding her fathers fingers for support.

"Come on Kya, walk to Mommy." I say crouching down and reaching for her. Her pudgy baby hands reach out for me. Then shakily moving her foot, she takes her first steps towards me. Her father looks from her to me and I can see so much pride writen on his pale face.

In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace.  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak.  
I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes.

I blink and its almost like time speeds up. She is quick on her feet now racing through our palace in the fire nation.

"Come on Mama!" She calls behind her

"Kya! Slow down honey!" I yell back at her only to see her disappear into the courtyard. Her father had told us he would meet us for lunch by the turtle pond today and I havent heard the end of it from my four year old.

"DADDY!" she yells as she launches her whole body in his already waiting arms.

"Hello my little fire lily!" he says holding her up, once returned to her feet her attention turns to the turtle ducklings in the pond. "Hello love" my husband greets me his topaz eyes shining, he places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Mama look at that little duckling, I think he is lost. I think he lost is Mama." Kya says her big topaz eyes looking up at me with saddness. I look back at the pond, and across the pond I see a full grown female turtle duck swimming towards the baby.

"Kya look over there" I saw standing beside her and pointing at the pond. "I think his Mama found him" She takes my finger and we watch together as the Mama and her baby are reunited. Her father walks over and wraps us both is his strong arms.

An' when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart.  
Everything becomes a little clearer.  
I realise what life is all about.  
It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough;  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up.  
I've seen the light: it's in my daughter's eyes.  
Fifteen isn't normally an easy age for any girl. Especially when your traveling around the world with a group of other teenagers trying to defeat the evilest man in the world. Atleast that is how it was for me. My daughter of course being the daughter of the fire lord and lady had never had to face any of the things her father and I had to go through. She has to face a whole new battle the envious hate towards her from the other noble girls.

"They all make fun of me for having dark skin mom" She cried to me one night in the library.

"I dont see anything wrong with your dark, your no where near as dark as me." I said holding my tanned arm up against her lighter one. "Honey those girls are just jealous. Your the princess of the fire nation for heavens sake."

"But mom, it sucks being different."

"Use some nicer language please Kya. And I know constantly being criticized for being different can take a toll on a persons self-esteem but..."

"How would you know mom?" She said putting her hands on her newly developed hips.

"Of you haven't noticed I am from the southern water tribe, I did not have the luxury of growing up here as you have. You have seen the southern water tribe, its like walking into a whole new world here. And I'm all alone surrounded my fire nation people, except when Uncle Sokka comes to visit." I explained to her

"It's still not the same you could cut someones head off for making fun of you" She said with a wicked smile on her face, she got the bad joke making from her Uncle Sokka.

"Yes I could, but I prefer to just be the better person and ignore them." I said smiling at her. "Just think about it Kya" I kissed her forehead and left the room after that.

In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future.  
A reflection of who I am,  
An' what will be.  
An' though she'll grow an', some day, leave:  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone, I hope you'll see,  
How happy she made me,  
For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes.

The sun rises and sets and here I am with my husband both now old and gray. Iroh, our son, now runs the fire nation in our place. Together Zuko and I walk into the courtyard, which already holds so many fond memories, and there are my beloved grandchildren. Their mother sits close by under the shade of the nearest tree.

"Gran Gran, Grandpa" all the children yell at seeing us approach. My husband helps me sit beside my daughter, before going to play with the children.

"How are you feeling today mom?" She asks

"As fine as an old woman can Kya" She laughs and looks up to check on her children.

"Kya I want to give you this" I said holding out my mother's necklace

"Mom! No!" she said pushing my hand away gently

"Kya, I wont be around much longer and I want to make sure this makes it safely to you. It is now your turn to wear it Kya"

"Mom, what are you talking about your not going any where" She almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself that.

"Just give this old woman some peace of mind Kya. It will help me sleep better at night." I said handing it to her, and watching as she tied it around her neck, it was like looking at a mirror back in time. I could almost see the younger version of myself reflect in my daughters eyes.

~~THIS SONG REMINDS ME OF ME AND MY MOM SO I WAS DIEING TO USE IT! ORIGINALLY I WANTED IT TO BE FROM KYA(KATARA's MOM) TO KATARA! BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT KATARA AS A MOM! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID! THANKS


	15. Chapter 15: Right Here

Theme Songs

Right Here by Jeremy Camp

I face the firenation air ships approach. This is it, the day of Sozens comet all of my training has been for this day. I have felt the pressure from everyone, without me a twelve year old kid, this world would end in fire.

All the world is watching  
all the world does care  
Even when the world weighs on my shoulder now  
these feelings I can bear

I wasnt there to protect my people that hundred years ago, but no matter what I know munk Giatso and the others would be proud of me. I have put aside my selfish wants and needs to face the fire lord and end this war. I call upon their spirits to give me strength and to be with me in this most important battle.

Because I know, that  
You're here  
everywhere I go I know  
You're not far away  
You're right here,  
You're right here

I ran scared all those years ago. I did not want to face being the avatar, and it was that fear that cause me to go missing for a hundred years, but no more. Now I stand ready to defend the world from the big bully that is the fire lord. I can almost hear Munk Giatso whisper in my ear, "You can do this Aang, remember your training and remember no matter what we never lost hope in you"

All these thoughts I've wasted  
all these thoughts I've feared  
Even when these thoughts are faded  
I still know that  
You hear so I can rest my hope in You

Everywhere I go I know You're not far away  
You're right here, You're right here

His spirit has almost consumed mine, I am not strong enought to fight off his spirit and strip him of his bending. Then I feel a new strength take hold of me, its like a burning fire and a chilling hand pressed into me at once. This strength gives me what I need to push him back into place and eventually strip every ounce of bending from his body.

The many times that I have felt alone  
the many times that I have felt the world was  
crashing down upon me  
You always stood here by my side  
You were always there

Everywhere I go I know You're not far away.  
You're right here, You're right here"

I wasn't alone in this battle, I had my friends fighting behind me. But also I had the spirit and the memory of the Munks to help keep me strong. This is all I needed all along to defeat the Fire lord and return the world to peace.

~~So this song was given to me by Milstead1988 and as soon as I read the lyrics the idea to write this for Aang hit me. So if you like this please let me know! THANKS!


	16. Chapter 16: Hero

Theme Songs

Hero by Skillet

I've been damned by my father to live on this ship until I am able to return home with the avatar captive. Searching a vast never ending ocean, no land in site, it pretty much describes how my search for the Avatar has gone so far.

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

This war was started by my ancestors almost a hundred years ago. It is one big war that smaller wars have taken place during. We, my nation, has wiped out all of the air nomads and almost destoryed the entire southern water tribe. The earth kingdom has also sufford because of us, but not as greatly.

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

Zhao was just one of the worlds biggest pains in the butts. I wanted to stand against him, I wanted to put him back in his place. But how was I to do that when he had a fleet three times. I was able to stand against him when he captured the Avatar. As the blue spirit, I was able to take back what was right fully mine, only I had the right to capture the avatar, not that ignore pompous admiral.

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today  
the size of mine.

Azula came into the picture, after the battle of the north pole. After Zhao tried to kill me. Father had sent her to capture Uncle and me. But I would not let her have me. I knew her bringing me back to father would mean certain death for both Uncle and I. Part of me realized then that my father did not want me, but that part was shut out by the rest of my subconcious.

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

On the run with my uncle was no walk in the park. No one wants us, we are fugitives of the fire nation, we are hated by all other nations. We belong to no one, we just roam and try to figure out our next move.

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

I had a choice and I chose, for so long all I've ever wanted was to return home. To have my father welcome me back with open arms. Why would I join the Avatar, when I was able to return home and be treated as a prince again.

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

How could I not have seen the evil man that is my father. I should have known from the moment he burned me that he would never be good. This war meeting was different than the first, instead of sacrificing fire nation soldiers, he wants to kill off the entire earth kingdom on the day of Sozen's Comet. I am almost sickened by his plan. He has to be stopped, but who would be strong enough to stand against him and my deranged sister.

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

"I promise I won't let you down." They had finally accepted me, except for Katara who has already shot numerouse death threats at me. but now I have my chance to fight, and win back the peace of this world. I can finally do whats right, I've made mistakes in the past, but I know this decision is right.

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

How did I not see that coming? Azula is crazy, she would use any opportunity to win. She saw this chance at victory and she took it. To bad she didn't count on me jumping in front of Katara to save her. Nor did she count on the fact that Katara could easily beat her. But now that Azula is taken care of, I feel myself slipping into a darkness. The pain from where the lightning hit me is so great, I could not believe I was able to stay conscious that long. HELP! I could almost scream as my eyes shut.

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I open my eyes a few moments later, and I see two sad and worried blue eyes starring into mine.

"Thank You Katara" I struggle to say

"I think I should be the one thanking you" She said tears falling down her face, tears of relief. Then she lowers her head and places her lips gently on mine.

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

Aang won, he took away my fathers bending. Aang was able to do something I thought would be impossible. The world would never believe a twelve year old boy saved the world. He laid his own life on the line to save all of us. Of course he had team Avatar to back him up, as Sokka would say.

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

"Need a little help with that?" I turn to the door way to see... Katara standing there smiling at me.

"New robe?" I ask seeing her in a formal blue water tribe robe. She smiles and gives me a nod as she ties the final strap for my royal fire lord robe. Sometime I can't believe my luck, this girl had been my mortal enemy, then friend, hero, and hopefully in the future my fire lady.

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time


End file.
